1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reporting method and system, and more particularly, to methods of communication using a gesture-, symbol- or icon-based method and system of reporting findings in a radiological environment.
2. Detailed Description of the Relevant Art
The image reporting methods and systems used in the medical field, particularly radiology, has involved radiologists making notes or marks with wax crayon on x-ray film, the marks which are erasable, inconsistent, and not reproducible. However, it has taken days for a typist and the radiologist to generate reports using this technique, and if a large volume of reports are generated, this technique has not been timely or accurate.
Another image reporting method which is used conventionally, involves a radiologist dictating a report into a microphone after reviewing and interpreting findings contained within a medical image. The dictated report is then transcribed by either a typist, or by a computer using speech recognition software.
In either approach, the input is speech generated, which is then converted into a text report. However, the drawback of this approach is a potential lack of accuracy due to the problems in the inscription of varying speech patterns.
Further, traditional reporting strategies require the user to divert attention from the image in order to perform ancillary tasks such as image navigation, processing, manipulation, and reporting (most commonly using a computer keyboard or mouse as the input device). Further, timely reporting of critical results, has not always been achieved in the present system.
Thus, a method and system which performs all of these tasks in a timely and accurate fashion, and which can combine any of these tasks for efficiency purposes, is desired.